The Fault in our Stars
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: "Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux tu n'es plus Yukino de Sabertooth. Ta peau est vierge à l'endroit où siégeait autrefois la marque de ton appartenance à la plus puissante des guildes. Il y a une petite rougeur qui disparaîtra dans quelques minutes. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme si tu n'avais fait que la rêver." Yukino-centric. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Je sais c'est pas sérieux je ne devrais pas poster é_è Mais est-ce vraiment ma faute si ma playlist "Révision" est aussi celle qui m'inspire le plus pour écrire ? Désolée à ceux et celles à qui je dois une review ou une réponse à une review, ça fait drôle de poster lorsque l'on est pas à jour mais j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer. Du coup, j'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, il se déroule durant les Grands Jeux Magiques après l'excommunication de Yukino. J'ai hésité à le poursuivre mais dans le pire des cas, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de le transformer en two-shot ? *PAN* Comment ça le bac ? Quel bac ? Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture o/

* * *

Ta main tremble.

Tu as les dents serrées, le menton relevé avec résolution. Tu lutte pour garder un visage impassible, une voix calme et humble. Tout ton corps est immobilisé par le seul poids de ta volonté.

Mise à part cette main. Cette main qui s'obstine à te tenir tête. Cette main qui tremble, comme pour te faire un dernier affront.

Tu as retenu tes larmes. Tu as étouffé tes cris. Tu as contenu ta rage contre l'injustice et ton désespoir derrière la digue que fait ton refus à l'idée céder un pouce de terrain à tes émotions.

Plus tard. Tu pleureras plus tard.

Combien de temps peut-on retenir la mer d'envahir les côtés, de se déverser sur le sable et de s'abattre sur les rochers ? Pas longtemps.

Alors il te faut faire vite Yukino. Car tu ne peux pas te permettre le luxe d'un second échec. Ta vie même ne t'appartient plus. Que te reste-t-il à perdre si ce n'est les lambeaux déchirés de ton honneur ? S'il t'en reste, dépêche-toi. Ne t'avise pas de t'effondrer sous le poids de cet océan qui menace de déferler sur toi.

Ta main tremble toujours.

Tu entends les conversations dans les chambres à côté de la tienne. Certaines parlent de toi, de ta déchéance. D'autres t'ont déjà oublié. Après ce soir, plus jamais ton nom ne sera prononcé en ce lieu. Plus jamais ton existence mentionné. Tu auras été effacée. Comme une rature d'un coup de gomme. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Dans la rue en bas de ta fenêtre tu entends des rires et des chants. Après tout, c'est jour de fête à Crocus. Qui pourrait penser que lors de ce festival qui se tient tous les ans, tu es là à lutter contre la tempête ? Ils sont heureux car tu n'as pas d'importance Yukino. Tu n'en as jamais eu.

Tu t'accordes un répit en reposant ta main traîtresse contre le dos d'une chaise.

Tu as les yeux baissés maintenant. Tu ne veux pas avoir à contempler ton propre reflet. Car c'est bien toi cette frêle créature dénudée dans ce miroir.

Tu rassembles tes forces. Tu sais que tu dois le faire. Tu te persuades que tu en as envie, que tu ne veux pas rester. Qu'il ne te faut pas rester.

Ta main doucement se relève pour frôler ta taille.

Tu fermes les yeux, comme un enfant se couvre le regard devant quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait supporter. Tu aurais aimé avoir la force d'affronter cela les yeux ouverts, mais tu as peur de défaillir en faisant de tel. Et il te faut rester forte. Il te faut être le roc sur lesquelles les vagues se déchaînent sans l'atteindre.

Tu n'as jamais été douée pour ça. Ton élément c'est l'air, ton domaine le ciel. Enfant tu rêvais des anges, si beaux, si purs, si lumineux. Tu vivais avec l'un d'eux, un ange sur terre mais loin d'être déchu. Tu as toujours aspiré à être comme elle, à vivre pour elle.

Que ferais l'ange à un moment pareil ? Ferait-il comme toi, se cacherait-il derrière une digue de pierre ? Tu sais enfant, même le roc n'est pas immuable. Tu finiras par te fissurer, te briser, t'écrouler sous le poids des vagues qui t'assaillent. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement contenir ta détresse.

Tes doigts effleurent ta peau et tu sens un frisson te traverser.

Tu demandes ce que tu vas ressentir ? Une sorte de brûlure ? Auras-tu mal ? A peine formules-tu cette question en ton fort intérieur que tu la balayes d'un revers de main. Il n'y a pas à se la poser. Quand bien même la douleur ne sera pas physique tu la ressentiras. Au fur et à mesure que ta marque se dissipera, c'est ton existence même qui s'effacera Yukino. Tu sais que telle chose ne peut être indolore.

Tu bandes ta résolution et serre ton autre main jusqu'à ce que tes jointures blanchissent. Tu inspires. Tu expires. Encore un battement de cœur. Encore un de plus et…

Cela ne brûle pas. A peine un picotement. Comme si l'on appliquait du désinfectant sur une plaie ouverte. Tu n'es pas sûre que cette comparaison soit celle qui sied le mieux à la situation. Cette sensation est inattendue. Elle n'est presque pas désagréable comparée aux souffrances sans nom que tu avais imaginées.

Ton magie dégage un peu de chaleur mais le reste de ton corps frissonne à cause du froid. Ce sont tes propres mains qui ont retirés tes autours, dernière humiliation de ton Maître. Peut-être que l'ange se serrait sentie libre après avoir retiré ses tissus qui l'engourdissaient et gênaient ses mouvements, l'empêchait de prendre son envol. Mais tu n'es pas l'ange. Tu ne fais qu'essayer de lui ressembler.

Tu as l'impression d'avoir été acculée, forcée à sauter du piédestal où tu étais parvenue à te hisser. Pour toi, Sabertooth s'était une marche pour arriver plus près du ciel, plus près de ton ange. Mais tu n'y es plus bienvenue.

Tu tombes Yukino. Tu tombes et entraînes tous ceux qui te touchent dans ta chute. Cela a toujours été comme ça. D'abord ta sœur, tes parents. Qui sont morts pendant que tu pleurais silencieusement. Déjà en ce temps-là tu étais lâche, trop lâche pour essayer de les sauver. Ensuite tous ces gens sur ta route qui ont essayé de t'aider. Tu attires vraiment le mauvais œil Yukino. L'ange déchu c'est toi.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux tu n'es plus Yukino de Sabertooth. Ta peau est vierge à l'endroit où siégeait autrefois la marque de ton appartenance à la plus puissante des guildes. Il y a une petite rougeur qui disparaîtra dans quelques minutes. Comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Comme si tu n'avais fait que la rêver.

C'était peut-être un rêve après tout. Peut-être que tu vas ouvrir les yeux et que Sorano serra là pour te mettre une pichenette sur le nez pour te disputer de t'être endormie en pleine journée.

Mais tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. Ce n'est pas grave. Peut-être, peut-être qu'un jour tu le feras. Mais en attendant tu dois continuer à vivre ce rêve comme la réalité. Parce que c'est probablement ce qu'il est.

Méthodique, tu sors des vêtements de ta commode. Tu n'emportes avec toi que ce que tu avais amené en rejoignant la guilde. Tu repars de nouveau, comme si un an ne s'était pas écoulé entre ces murs. Ta gorge se serre mais tu l'ignores. Tu es si douée pour ignorer la douleur Yukino. Mais déjà tu commences à te fissurer. Fais vite ange déchu, le vent rugit et les vagues se déchaînent. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps.

Il te faut faire tes adieux. Tu viens de quitter Yukino de Sabertooth. Combien de morceaux de toi te reste-t-il à abandonner ?

Tu es sortie de l'hôtel, la tête haute. Quelques personnes pour te regarder sans te voir vraiment. Parce que tu es redevenue l'invisible et obscure mage indépendante dont eux, mages de la guilde la plus puissante, n'ont cure. Yukino de Sabertooth n'existe plus.

Tu marches dans la rue en tirant derrière toi ta valise. Elle est plus légère qu'il n'y paraît, après tout elle est quasiment vide. Tu n'es pas perdue, pas encore. Tu sais où faire ton prochain adieu.

Tu ignores les ondes de chaleurs que tes esprits tentent de t'envoyer à travers leurs clés. Ils ne font que rendre la chose plus difficile. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, non. Mais tu tombes Yukino, tu tombes et tu entraînes les autres avec toi. Tu les aime trop pour souhaiter leur chute. Tu vas faiblir et t'écrouler. Mais tu veux le faire seule cette fois. Trop de gens sont tombés.

Tu les sens s'agiter. Libra lutte pour franchir sa porte avec sa propre magie. Les Balances sont têtues, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait dit lorsqu'on lui avait enseigné l'histoire des Douze Signes du Zodiaque ? Elle n'y arrivera pas. Pas si tu mets ton véto, ce que tu fais. Tu ne peux pas t'autoriser à t'affaisser, il te faut rester forte. Tu ignores ce qu'elle essaie de te dire. Tu le connais déjà son discours. Elle sait d'avance qu'elle n'arrivera pas à te raisonner mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'essayer.

Il te faut être forte. Il te faut être convaincante. Si l'on voit la souffrance sur tes traits, tu ne pourras pas mettre ton plan à exécution.

Pisces s'agitent eux aussi de l'autre côté de leur porte, seul Opphiucus garde son calme. Mais tu sais que toute son attention reste braquée sur toi. Sur ce que tu vas faire.

C'est une belle nuit. Il y a cette agréable odeur de fleur partout dans Crocus. Les gens célèbrent. Après tout, c'est la fête. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raison d'être malheureux. Alors pourquoi ton cœur à toi saigne ?

Tu arrives à leur hôtel. Fairy Tail. Tu l'avais repéré au soir du premier jour. Tu avais alors déjà pris ta décision. Libra et Pisces pensaient alors qu'il leur restait du temps pour te faire changer d'avis. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Tu sais qu'ils se blâment pour ce qui arrive. Pour ta défaite. Ils sont comme toi, tu as beau leur dire que ce n'est pas leur faute ils ne cesseront de penser le contraire.

La Constellationniste n'est pas encore là. Il te faut attendre. Tu t'efforces de ne penser à rien. A rien et surtout pas à la tempête qui fait rage derrière ta volonté qui se fissure.

Tu sens les regards méfiants. Accusateurs. Ne leur a-t-on pas dis que Yukino de Sabertooth n'existe plus ? Que sa vie appartient à une autre ? Il y a d'autres regards. De pitié, pensant à ta défaite sans doute.

Elle arrive enfin. Tu vois l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage. Ses compagnons te considèrent avec méfiance. Tu es le Tigre, du moins pour eux.

Ils te font pourtant entrer. Quel dommage pourrait bien faire un Tigre isolé dans le repère des Fées ?

Tu as les dents serrées, le menton relevé avec résolution. Tu lutte pour garder un visage impassible, une voix calme et humble. Tout ton corps est immobilisé par le seul poids de ta volonté.

Ta main ne tremble pas lorsque tu poses les clés de Libra et Pisces sur la petite table basse. Tu entends comme un bruit de tissu qui se déchire au fond de toi. Tu n'es plus sûre de pouvoir respirer ni de combien de battements de cœur tu as raté.

Plus tard. Tu pleureras plus tard.

Ta façade tient bon. Parce qu'il te faut tenir. Tu fais ton autre adieu. Yukino la Constellationniste aux deux Voies d'Or est en train de disparaître. Tu sais qu'il faut que la Fée accepte. Tu as peur qu'elle refuse. Peur de te briser sous le poids des vagues.

Tu ne la connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais tu sais qu'elle sera mieux que toi. Parce que si elle tombe ce type aux cheveux roses la rattrapera.

Elle ne peut pas. Elle a l'air désolée. Tu gardes les dents serrées. Tu t'en doutais mais ignorais si tu pourrais l'encaisser. Tu sais qu'il est hors de question de faillir _ici_. Fais bonne figure et fiche le camp.

Tu lui fais tes adieux. Tu aurais préféré quitter cet autre morceau de toi, cette Constellationniste aux deux Voies d'Or. Mais tu sais que l'on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie. Et qu'il te faut désormais continuer à avancer.

Tu reprends tes clés. Tu sens leur chaleur, leur soulagement et résiste à l'envie de te mordre la lèvre. Tu es heureuse et te sens coupable de l'être. Car tu te sais égoïste de les garder près de toi dans ta chute.

Te revoilà dans la rue. Tu tires ta valise sur les pavés qui couvrent les rues de Crocus. Toujours cette odeur de fleur qui te chatouille les narines. Cette fois-ci tu es perdue. A qui te faut-il dire adieu ? Que te reste-t-il à perdre ?

Te faut-il trouver un hôtel ? Rejoindre directement la gare et prendre le premier train, peu importe où il t'emmènera ? Repartir comme si Sabertooth n'avait jamais existé ? Recommencer à essayer d'apprendre à voler ?

Tu entends quelqu'un qui te hèle en te courant après. Tu ne sais pas qui cela peut bien être jusqu'à ce que tu reconnaisses les cheveux roses de l'ami de la Constellationniste blonde. Pendant un instant tu te demandes si elle a changé d'avis, si tu vas devoir abandonner tes clés. L'effort te paraît maintenant insurmontable et ta main se cramponne dessus. Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il te faut faire mais…

La Fée n'a pas changé d'avis. Le Chasseur de Dragon souhaite juste s'excuser.

Tu es confuse, tu ne comprends pas. S'excuser ? S'excuser de quoi ? Les regards noirs qu'il a pu t'adresser sont perdus dans la masse d'humiliations que tu as reçues aujourd'hui. Tes dents sont serrées. Tu rassembles ta volonté. Il te faut faire face. Il te faut être forte.

Mais tes yeux sont baissés et regardent le sol. Mais ton corps est agité de spasmes incontrôlable. Mais ta gorge te brûle et ton cœur explose.

Mais tu te brises.

C'est presque avec béatitude que tu accueilles la violence inouïe des vagues de sanglots qui te frappent. Tes jambes ne te portent plus et tu t'affaisses sur le sol. Tu couvres tes yeux pour essayer de contenir tes larmes mais tu sais cet effort vain.

Ta digue a cédé face à la force du courant. Il n'y a plus rien que tu ne puisses faire si ce n'est attendre que la mer se calme. Que tes larmes s'épuisent.

Tu as honte. Honte de tomber devant quelqu'un. Le Chasseur de Dragon ne sait plus où se mettre et c'est de ta faute. Tu espères qu'il n'essaiera pas de plonger après toi. Tu ne veux pas avoir sa chute sur la conscience. Pas avec celle des autres.

Ta voix tremble. Tu expliques que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'a pas de raison de se sentir coupable. Que le coupable ce n'est pas lui. C'est toi. C'est toi d'être faible. Trop faible pour retenir les vagues et les empêcher de déferler sur toi.

Tu aimerais trouver la force de te lever. De tourner le dos à cette Yukino tremblante et prostrée sur le sol. C'est un adieu que tu aimerais bien faire. Mais tu ne peux pas abandonner ce morceau de toi. Parce que c'est ton essence même.

C'est à peine si tu entends vraiment ses mots, mais sa voix t'aide à te calmer. Il est fou de rage. Pas contre toi. Toi, trop faible pour retenir tes larmes encore un peu. Toi trop faible pour gagner au nom de Sabertooth. C'est contre ta guilde qu'il est furieux. Non, pas ta guilde. Ce n'est plus la tienne. Tu n'y appartiens plus.

C'est doux-amer, cette sensation que tu as lorsque quelqu'un veut se battre pour toi, se lever pour te défendre. Tu es ange déchu entraînant tout et tous dans sa chute. Sabertooth a eu raison de te mettre à la porte avant que tu ne leur coûte plus qu'une simple défaite.

Le Chasseur de Dragon part, son exceed à sa suite. Et tu es seule. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Tu sens contre ta cuisse tes clés qui frémissent. Elles sont heureuses que la Fée ait refusé ton offre mais inquiètes pour toi. Elles savent que tu voulais quelque chose de mieux pour elle, quand bien même elles n'en veulent pas. Elles savent que tu voulais que la Porte qui change le Monde s'ouvre. Mais vous êtes tous trop égoïstes pour ne pas vous réjouir d'être toujours ensembles.

Il te faut te trouver un endroit où dormir. Tu te mets en quête d'un hôtel et prend la dernière chambre libre. Peut-être prendras-tu le train demain. Mais ce soir tu veux juste des draps qui s'enroulent autour de ton corps et épanchent tes larmes. Ce soir t'allonges sur la plage et laisse les vagues venir à toi.

Tu reconstruiras la digue demain. Tu continueras tes vaines tentatives pour voler. Tu effleureras le ciel du bout des doigts. Tu seras forte. Oui, tu seras forte. Ce soir et ce soir seulement tu te donnes le droit de flancher.

Alors pleure.


End file.
